A New Leaf
by This Girl Maybe
Summary: She used to lay awake at night and wonder if her life was right. She looks at him and dreams of times to come.


Title: A New Leaf  
  
Summary: She used to lay awake at night and wonder if her life was right. She looks at him and dreams of times to come.  
  
A/N: This is my first "Faculty" fanfiction! I think the Zeke/Miss Burke "thing" is so cute, so obviously, I had to write about it!  
  
*  
  
It's not easy. She'll admit that. She's so worried that he'll look at her one day, and be bored. Decide that she's not so beautiful, or interesting, or any of the reasons that she has no idea about, that make him want to be with her.   
  
When she's sitting in the teacher's lounge, bored out of her mind as she listens to the other faculty members complain about the students, as if somehow they would have a job without them, she watches him with his friends outside.  
  
The beautiful cheerleaders fawning all over him, the giggly "potential girlfriends" complimenting him on everything from his hair to his clothes to his car just so he'll take notice of them. And some days, his eyes will flicker to the window where she's watching, and he'll light up, his almost impish smile making her insides do something she should have grown out of years ago.  
  
He knows what she feels. Her inexplicable inadequacy. He knows that she feels like she isn't worth his troubles. But he makes her laugh as she lies in his arms, and he tells her how he mentally undresses her when he sits in her class, the way he can almost feel her soft skin under his fingers.   
  
He can remember their first time, over eight months ago, like it was yesterday. She writhed underneath him, her slim body teasing his own, the look of pure bliss on her face almost undoing him. He doesn't know what she does to him, but he likes it.  
  
He almost cares about his education now, hoping to get good enough grades to make it to college. She helps him study at night, sneaking to his house after school in the cover of darkness. They sit in his bedroom, not having to worry about the parental units finding them. Books and notes spread over his bed, but he can't help watching her.  
  
The way her hair falls round her face and the way she bites her lip when she's concentrating. He can't help but kiss her. She brings him closer and the study session is all but abandoned. It happens every night, but neither are complaining.  
  
She's worried about the young and free women he's going to meet at college and he can't help but smirk at her jealousy; unfortunately it earns him a pillow in the back of the head but it's worth it. He reassures her, his voice comforting and warm to her worries. He tells her that no woman on Earth could make him feel like he does when he's with her.  
  
It took some effort though. For her to even agree to see him outside of school. She's timid and shy, scared of rejection since childhood. Their first clandestine meeting in her classroom is something he'll never forget; taking her slim body between his thighs and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.   
  
He's fallen for her a hundred times over and he hopes he never stops. He feels this burst of love in his stomach when he watches the light fall over her face in the morning as she wakes up in his bed. He'd been attracted to her before he started living in the *X-Files* universe, but now, now he can't stop thinking of her.  
  
And maybe it sounds like a cliché, but he's 19…clichés are a way of life, but he loves her and he wants to be with her for the rest of his life. And he's pretty sure she feels the same. He's young, he knows, but that doesn't mean he can't decide.  
  
She admitted to him in the deadly silence of midnight that he was her first. The first person she'd ever been able to trust that deeply to be so intimate with. That night he held her in his arms, protecting her from un-remembered dangers.   
  
And he'd never felt as happy when she drifted off to sleep and he heard the whispered, "I love you."  
  
And before she succumbed to sleep, she heard him whisper, "I love you too."  
  
*  
  
Like? No like? Post your comments or email me at shirleym_@hotmail.com 


End file.
